My cute Plush Valentine
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: A valentine special with Hikaru Hasama as she is showered with gifts for Valentine's Day from a group of guys. Please R&R. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**Please R&R for me.**

_My cute Plush Valentine._

"All right, you guys. I have an announcement to make." Ryo Hagane, Director of WBBA, announces to a circle of seven guys. "My adoptive daughter, Hikaru, has just turned sweet sixteen. You will be allowed to present her with one present this Valentine's Day. However," His eyes narrow an icy gaze. "There will be no kissing or hugging her. She is after all… a delicate young lady… my adoptive daughter… and as her adoptive father… I …"

The circle of guys lightly chuckle to themselves – ignoring Ryo's ranting of nonsense rules - as they are making their own personal plans.

The next day at work…

Hikaru Hasama is wearing a lovely short sleeve yellow dress with a single rosette charm bracelet on her left wrist. She has a lilac plaid headband holding her cerulean hair back. She cautiously twirls her forefinger through the loose strand of her hair. "Honestly, Director." Hikaru said, feeling extremely bashful for having to be dressed so formally for an ordinary meeting. "There is no need to be dressing this formally, just to attend some meeting."

"Hikaru," Ryo said, resting his hands on her shoulder blades. Hikaru lifts up her head to look up at him. "You are like a daughter to me."

"Director,"

"That is why I have asked…" Ryo trails off, as he is unable to tell Hikaru the truth. "It is a special day in a young woman's life to make a choice."

"A choice? A choice for what?" Hikaru repeats, arching her eyebrow.

"Come along, Hikaru. They are waiting for your arrival." Ryo said to her as he opens the doors for her.

Hikaru shields her eyes with her arm from the beaming bright light within. Her vision clears once again as she sees a circle of six young guys.

"Hello, Princess Hikaru." The group of guys - in black tuxedo suits - greet with smiles on their faces as they slightly bow before her.

"What is going on?" Hikaru asks, tilting her head up to look at the sheepish grin from Ryo. "Director," She said, narrowing her eyelids.

"Why not just take a seat, Hikaru." Ryo suggests, as he guides her to a soft cushioned chair in the center of the ballroom. He is the first one to pull out a present for Hikaru. "For this Valentine's Day, I give you a peppermint lollipop." He said, handing her a lollipop with a big red bow.

"Thank you, Director." Hikaru said, receiving the gift, gracefully.

"I also have a lollipop, Mommy-Hikaru." Yu said, in a beaming smile. "I want you to have a good Valentine's Day today." He adds, cheerfully as he hands her his own peppermint lollipop from his hands.

"Thank you, Yu." Hikaru replies, receiving the gift from the young sandy blond boy.

Kyoya and Aguma push and shove each other as they are trying to race in a brisk walking pace to stand in front of a seated Hikaru.

"I was here first." Kyoya said with a confident grin.

"No, I was here first." Aguma spat in a challenge growl. "You should just walk away and wait your turn, little tamed housecat."

"What did you call me?" Kyoya asks, in a fuming rage. "I dare you to say that again."

"Fine. I will." Aguma said, with a confident smile. "I called you a 'little tamed housecat'."

"Why you!"

Hikaru casually clears her throat in a genuine gesture, breaking them from fighting in a brawl. "You two, don't have to fight. I will accept both of your gifts. I'm sure that you two have chosen the gifts very carefully."

"Ahem." Aguma clears his throat, as he tilts his over towering big-boned body before her. He kneels down on one knee. "I have searched long and hard for these Carmel chocolates, just for you to enjoy, Princess Hikaru." A rosy-cheeked Aguma said, in a gentleman gesture.

"Tsk." Kyoya tilts his gaze elsewhere in frustration. His right hand on his hip, as he has to wait his turn.

"Thank you, Aguma." Hikaru replies, receiving the thoughtful gift from her quiet Saturn warrior. She places the box of Carmel chocolates on the end table positioned by her side with her two lollipops that she previous received from Ryo and Yu.

Aguma rises from kneeling; there is a sly and confident smile on his lips, as he passes by Kyoya. "I'm going to win. You should just walk away, you tamed housecat." Aguma whispers for only Kyoya's ears to hear.

Kyoya releases a deep growl, as his icy sapphire eyes glare at Aguma's backside that is walking away from him.

"Kyoya?" Hikaru says.

Kyoya sidelong glances at the young cerulean haired girl. Another growl escapes from the depth of his throat. He holds out the Hazelnut chocolates to her to take from him.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Hikaru said, as she receives the chocolate cube-shaped package from him.

"Tsk." Kyoya hisses between his grinding teeth as he walks away and out the doorway. Benkei follows an enraged Kyoya down the aisle of WBBA.

Silence.

A red rose appears in front of Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru turns her head to look at King.

"Greeting. Princess Hikaru, you can refer to me as 'your' King." He said, casually twirling his wrist to bring the red rose to his lips.

"You want me to call you 'my' King?" Hikaru asks, raising her eyebrow for his bold boastfulness.

King doesn't reply as he slightly tilts his head to the left in casual manner. He begins to lightly trail the fresh red rose petals on his smooth, soft and kissable lips. "For today and only for today. It is the 'burning flame of romance' that is shared between two as a couple." King said, lightly chuckling to himself. His dark navy blue hair starts to transform into a silvery glow as his hair starts to spike upwards. He opens his hazel eyes to look at her. There is a hinted confident smile on his lips. "Did you hear that, guys?" King asks, turning around to face his rivals. "Princess Hikaru said 'that I'm 'her' King'." He begins to boast about his success. After his boastfulness decreases, King casually bows before her. "You can be my precious 'Princess of Light', Hikaru. Just as long as I can remain 'your' King for all eternity." He said, presenting her with the red rose in between his fingers. "I look forward to providing a new world with you."

"Thank you, 'my' King." Hikaru said, gracefully, with a light nod of her head in a friendly accepting gesture. She rests both the chocolate from Kyoya and the rose from King on the end table, as well.

"Princess Hikaru," A deep voice said next, as his footsteps are light and swift. He is wearing a white cloak over his shoulders. "I have a present for you." He said, with a heartfelt bow of his head in great respect. "The 'Will of the Heavens' have chosen this day for my…" A rosy-cheeked Dynamis trails off. Swiftly, he digs into his cloak and pulls out a white teddy bear with a red and white dotted bow tie on its right bear ear. "This teddy bear is for you to cherish and to hold when you are feeling amiss. I hope that you will come to think of me, when you hug this bear in your arms."

Hikaru warmly smiles as she receives her new stuffed doll to add to her collection at home. "I will name him 'Dewdrop'." She mentions to a bashful guardian. Dynamis bows his head as he slowly backs away from her.

Hikaru wraps her arms around the soft teddy bear in her arms as she squeezes the bear against her chest.

The door creaks open, everyone inside turns to look at the door.

"Hello, everyone." A bashful and shy Tihti said, glancing at them and glancing away from their intense stares. His cheeks are a shade of rose. "Please… Please stop staring at me. I'm getting very shy."

Tihti is wearing 'Plush Animal' pajama. His 'Plush Animal' pajama is a design of 'Winnie The Pooh'. Before Tihti is able to speak once again, his body is being held in a soft warm hug from someone over towering his small boyish body.

All the guys are fuming as their eyes are seeing the gesture of the hug Tihti is receiving. The teddy bear, Dewdrop, is sitting down on the cushioned chair.

"Tihti, you look so adorable." Hikaru said in a soft voice, lightly hugging him in a warm - soft squeezing - hug.

A beet red-faced Tihti shyly smiles to himself. He wraps his small boyish arms around her slender waist in a soft returned hug. "Mommy-Hikaru. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey! Didn't I say there was no hugging allowed?" Ryo angrily spats, that his rules are being ignored.

"Looks like we all lost this round." King said, shrugging his shoulders.

"There is always next year." Dynamis said, reminding all the guys.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: This is a Tihti x Hikaru story.**

**'Princess Cosmos', 'Romance at Mist Mountain', 'Candy Cane' – Dynamis x Hikaru.**

**'Hopeful for the future' – Yuki x Hikaru**

**'Ice Cream Romance' – King x Hikaru**

**'Genuine Hospitality' – Aguma x Hikaru**

**'My cute Plush Valentine' –Tihti x Hikaru**

**Now, I have written for every solar legendary blader. My short-term goal is complete. It took me a while for me to think of a good story for Tihti x Hikaru.**

**I might add another V-day story with Hikaru and another pairing. **

**Anyways, check out Kingdom's Oathkeeper's stories as well. She might add a V-day one, too. **

Ai-chan's silent thought ranting:

I think Dynamis truly loves Hikaru, but he is unable to tell her. He made an oath to take Zeus' place in regards to Hades' jewel necklace and protect Zeus from harm. I think Dynamis is Hikaru's secret guardian that she is totally unaware of. They both have their heads lowered, when the legendary bladers are dismissed from WBBA. Dynamis looks deeply into Hikaru's eyes after he hears her say 'What' simultaneously with Madoka. Dynamis is silently reassuring Hikaru with his gaze that he will fight for her safety. Soon after, Dynamis returns to his guardianship duties at Mist Mountain Temple alongside Tihti. Dynamis allows Hikaru her freedom to choose her own future for herself. He wills her to choose her own destiny for herself because that is what she wants. They are forced to depart from each other - once again - because of the Nemesis crisis. This is why I strongly believe in this mamapapa-shipping pairing. (Princess x Knight cliché romance). I do plan to write a fourth installment of Hikaru x Dynamis with him being her secret knight or guardian angel. I support mamapapa-shipping 100% and more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade metal series.**

"Thank you, Mommy-Hikaru." Both Yu and Tihti say, simultaneously. Their youthful facial expressions are beaming with wide smiles.

"These rabbit-shaped sugar homemade cookies are the best." Yu said as he looks at Tihti. Tihti nods in agreement as he returns the eye contact to his adoptive older brother, Yu.

"I'm very happy that you both like them." Hikaru replies with a heartfelt smile on her lovely face. Her lavender-shaded eyes widen in amazement, when the two boys hug her. Hikaru rests her two palms on top of their heads and lightly pats them.

"These smores are not half bad." Bao said with a light chuckle. He curls his fingers against his palm as he rests his chin against his fist. His elbow rests on an armrest on the bright red sofa.

Hikaru, Yu and Tihti all look at a slightly amused Bao as he looks into Hikaru's lavender eyes. Tihti and Yu narrow an icy glare filled with fury as they both firmly and lightly squeeze their hold on Hikaru.

Hikaru opens her mouth to speak.

"How dare of you say that about my princess, Hikaru?" King said, stepping in front of the cerulean-haired girl in her defense. "I won't let some 'low-life' - like you - bad mouth her in my presence." He said swinging out his launcher and attached beyblade. "Let's go. My Variares D.D. will defeat you, chump."

Bao lightly chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. He is slightly amused by the over-protective side of the Mars warrior. "I like brownies. Not smores." Bao said bluntly as he stands up from the chair.

King releases a low growl in his throat. "Is that so?"

"Yes. It is." Bao said swinging out his own launcher and attached beyblade. "Why do you even want to defend her?"

King feels a faint blush to his cheeks. "That's none of your business. I have my reasons."

"All she gave you is a few smores."

"I… I like those smores that she gave me. They are homemade from her pure heart. They taste absolutely wonderful." King shouts at the top of his lungs. His dark blue hair slowly spikes upwards and starts to transform into a shade of white.

"…King," Hikaru whispers underneath her breath.

"3… 2… 1… Let it rip!" The two guys say simultaneously as they both rip their cords. A slight collision between the two beys sends some wind breeze in the room. The two feisty guys run out to continue their battle in private as they chase down their beys. "I won't lose." They both vow as they run down the aisle of the hallway of the WBBA as their beys continuously clash with the other.

Hikaru frowns as she stares at the doorway where the two feisty guys - King and Bao - raced out into the aisle of the hallway to do battle.

"These heart-shaped white chocolates are very sweet."

"Huh?" Hikaru said, turning her head to look at Aguma and Kyoya eating their own package boxes of heart-shaped white chocolates.

"I think I'll save mine for later on tonight to enjoy in private." Kyoya said, closing his package box. He sidelong glances at a slightly bashful Hikaru.

Hikaru has a faint blush to her cheeks after hearing Kyoya mention his plans for this evening. Her gaze alters to look at the white chocolate on Aguma's mouth as he is enjoying every last bite. She lightly shakes her head as she grabs a napkin in her hand and casually walks up to her silent Saturn warrior. It is very rare to see him smile. He is always wearing a scowl on his face. His smile is quite charming in its own way.

"Huh?" Aguma said looking at the young cerulean-haired girl wipe the napkin across his lips.

"Honestly, Aguma. What am I going to do with you? You have white chocolate on your face. You are so hopeless." Hikaru softly scolds, as she lightly chuckling to herself. She continues to wipe her Saturn warrior's mouth of white chocolate. Hikaru could see that Aguma's face turn rosier. She leans her forehead against his. "It doesn't seem you are catching a fever, Aguma. But, your forehead does seem a bit warmer than usual."

A beet red Aguma takes a step back away from her. He covers his mouth with his raised right palm. He is unaware of Kyoya's icy glare.

"Say what?" Kyoya said as his icy glare narrows. "Don't tell me you like Hikaru?"

"I… I… I didn't say…" A beet red Aguma trails off sidelong glancing at Hikaru and lowers his gaze from looking at her. "I don't have to give my reasons to the likes of you, 'you tamed housecat'." Aguma said, as he returns an icy glare. His narrowed icy glare matches against Kyoya's icy glare.

"At least, I'm not an over-sized 'teddy bear'." Kyoya spat, resting his left hand on his hip.

"What was that?" Aguma releases a growl in the depth of his throat. "Shall we settle this in a bey-battle?"

"Fine by me. Leone and I will defeat you many more times as you want." Kyoya said with a confident smirk. He walks over to the sliding automatic open door and sidelong glances over his right shoulder. "Well, are you coming? We will settle this in a bey-battle stadium downstairs."

"It will be Kronos and I that will claim victory." Aguma said, clenching a fist in his right hand. He steals a glance at Hikaru once more before he departs from the room to have a bey-battle with his rival.

"Hey, Tihti. Let's go watch Yo-Yo." Yu said to his best friend.

"Okay. Then, we can have a fun bey-battle, too." Tihti said nodding his head in agreement.

"Bye, Mommy-Hikaru." The youthful boys wave their hands as they follow the other two guys downstairs to the arena within WBBA.

"Bye." Hikaru said waving her hand. A frown appears on her face once more, as the party is not going to plan. Everyone is leaving to attend to rival battles with one another. "I suppose guys will always be guys." She said with a light giggle as she raises her hand to her lips.

"I think I'll name you '**H**oney **D**ewdrops'." Dynamis said, tying a dark green ribbon into her cerulean hair on the right side of her head. Hikaru turns her head to look at him in surprise. Dynamis warmly smiles at her with his soft benevolent gaze from his sapphire eyes. "You are most definitely the rarest and shinning star that orbits around my solar planet, Jupiter. Your firefly light guides those from the abyss of darkness to the dawn of the light, Princess Hikaru. At least that is what the heavenly stars have told me." He replies, cupping her chin in the palm of his right hand. He pulls her closer to his lips. His lips softly touch her left cheek. "We have exchanged teddy bears this year." He whispers into her ear with a small smile on his lips as he leans away from her. His soft gaze looks at her in silent sorrow. "I will treasure this white soft teddy bear that you have given me with all my life."

Hikaru touches her left check in a daze. Dynamis releases his firm grip on her. When Dynamis is walking away intending to leave her behind in the safety of the room. "Dynamis," She calls out raising her left hand to stretch out to him.

"It is a nice party." Dynamis said, as he stops in front of the closed door and refuses himself to turn around to look at her. "I really had fun spending this day with you." He adds walking out the opened doorway and slightly stealing a glance at her over his left shoulder blade. "My teddy bear is named 'Honey Dewdrops'. If that is what you wanted to ask me, Princess Hikaru."

The sliding doors close in between them. Separating them.

"Oh, Dynamis." Hikaru said, lightly shaking her head. She is totally unaware that the Mist Mountain guardian is her secret knightly guardian as well.

"Whoa." An Egyptian guy said. Hikaru turns her head to see her final and last guest. The Egyptian guy is holding an emerald broach chip pin in his hands. He raises his dark earthen-green eyes to stare at the soft lavender eyes of Hikaru's.

"It is a broach that I got specially carved for you, Nile."

Nile warmly smiles at her as he casually walks up to a bashful Hikaru. He stands in front of her as sheer amazement glitters within his gaze. "Wow." He breathed deeply and nervously gulps. "I knew you were attractive, Hikaru." He admits, lightly combing his fingers through his dark brown-orange hair. "I just didn't think you would look… You know… You look more gorgeous with this dark green ribbon in your hair."

"Oh…" Hikaru said in reply noticing Nile is closer in her personal space invisible bubble. "Dynamis put this ribbon in my hair just before he left."

"He has good taste." Nile admits, lowering his soft dark earthen-green eyes on Hikaru. He briefly rubs his thumb and forefinger on the silk material of the ribbon. Nile curls his forefinger underneath the ribbon and brings the dangling lace up to his lips. His eyes are closed as he silently allows his thoughts to wonder within the privacy of his mind. Soon after, he reopens his eyes as he silently departs from lightly kissing the ribbon with his lips. "It is very rich material. It is soft to the lips."

"Nile," Hikaru whispers, her cheeks becoming rosier by the second. The drumbeat of her heart is lightly pounding against her ribcage. "I…will… I will help put on this broach for you." She said grasping hold of the emerald broach from Nile's hands.

Nile winces a little, after allowing a nervous Hikaru to try to pin this emerald broach on. In the process of three times, Hikaru manages to poke him with the sharp pin of the broach clip. Nile lightly muffles his chuckles as he hears Hikaru's nervous apologies for being overly clumsy. For some odd reason, Nile never knew that Hikaru had this shy personality. To him, she always was so sure of herself even when she spoke of HD's location. A part of him feels a sense of endearment towards her. No wonder the rest of the guys shown her some soft spot.

"There." Hikaru said, finally succeeding on pinning the emerald broach over his right chest. A bashful Hikaru bows her head as she takes a few steps back from him.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Nile said, trailing his fingertips on the green orb surrounded by silver. A majestic feeling swells within his heart.

Silence.

Hikaru turns around to walk away from Nile, intending to clean up the mess from the party. A pair of arms wraps around her slender waist and pulls her backside closer to the warmth of his abdomen. "Nile?" Hikaru asks looking over her left shoulder that Nile is softly kissing with his lips.

"That dark green ribbon in your hair comments you on your unique beauty." Nile said removing his lips from her shoulder blade to rest on her lips in a swift kiss. "Yes." He whispers, lightly. "You do have soft lips. More softer than that silk ribbon that you wear in your hair." He told her as his lips once again touches hers in a soft and tender kiss. Their eyes close to enjoy this secret kiss shared between them.

**Ekosi.**

AN:

My attempt to write a Nile x Hikaru story. *cheers* The second chapter of 'My cute Plush Valentine.' V-Day specials. Groundhog, please let spring come soon. *wails in tears* I like spring and summer more than I do for winter.

Okay this is my second special for V-Day romance. The Nile x Hikaru pairing is a request from Kingdom's Oathkeeper. Please read & review her stories. She has updated chapter 5 of 'Skype'.

White Day – gifts to girls from guys. March 14

Valentine's Day – guys receive gifts from girls. Feb. 14

I think I got this right. Please tell me that I got this right. It is so confusing.

Please R&R for me. I love hearing from you all.

Happy Groundhog Day.

Ai-chan.


End file.
